Esto NO es una declaración
by Aix-chan
Summary: Capítulo extra de la saga a la que llamaremos... "Esto NO es". Para rebel omega y Violette Moore. Una conversación con el detective inspector Greg Lestrade, hace que John se replantee varias cosas... entre ellas, qué demonios pensaba cuando publicó lo que aparentemente todos consideran una declaración hacia Sherlock.


_Esto NO es una declaración_

Suspiró intentando ignorar las obvias y mal disimuladas miradas del equipo de Scotland Yard, mientras Sherlock saltaba entusiasmado de un lado a otro, mirando el cadáver de aquel pobre hombre desde todos los ángulos posibles. Poco le desanimaba el hecho de que la reciente e incesante hubiese eliminado gran parte de las pruebas. El azabache estaba de un humor insuperable, y él sólo quería huir. Lestrade se acercó a él con una taza de café en cada mano, ofreciendo una en cuanto estuvo junto a él, que por supuesto, aceptó de inmediato.

—Así que...¿cómo estás John?—Preguntó el detective inspector, mirando extrañado los movimientos de Sherlock.

—Bien, realmente bien—John sonrió—Tienes preguntas, adelante.

—¿Qué demonios pasó? ¡Me distraigo con el papeleo un minuto y al siguiente te le declaras a Sherlock Holmes!

John se atragantó con el excesivamente caliente café que su amigo le había llevado, tosiendo levemente y golpeando con suavidad su propio pecho, en un intento por calmarse.

—Y-yo no lo llamaría "declaración"

—¿Y cómo le llamas a eso? porque yo no encuentro otra clasificación.

Watson miró a su amigo, gritando a Anderson algún tipo de incomprensible regaño por la simple razón de existir, mientras rodeaba el cuerpo inerte una y otra vez. Finalmente, Sherlock pareció notar algo, suspiró decepcionado y caminó hacia John, ignorando el papel amarillo que indicaba que no debía acercarse y saltando encima de éste. Señaló hacia atrás con la cabeza en un claro gesto de disgusto antes de dar su veredicto.

—Creo que te alegrará saber, Gavin, que el asesino no es otro que la simple y cotidiana mafia local. Y por supuesto, me refiero a un grupo de pandilleros a los cuales les debía unos favores, los encontrarás cerca, felicidades.

—Me llamo Greg, y empiezo a creer que lo sabes.

—No hay lugar en mi palacio mental pero eso, Lestrade.

—¡Pues borra mi apellido!—La discusión carecía de sentido, pero era más divertido que el papeleo.

—Sería poco práctico, es más útil.

—Borra mi segundo nombre—Intervino John de repente, llamando la atención de ambos—Sé que lo recuerdas, y preferiría que no lo hicieras.

Hamish no era el mejor nombre que uno podía tener, según el sabio criterio de John. Sherlock lo miró unos segundos antes de voltear al frente, comenzar a caminar y acomodar el cuello de su abrigo. Inmediatamente fue seguido por el rubio, y antes de desaparecer por completo, el detective consultor volteó para ver a Lestrade.

—No me llames por tonterías, Greg.

Y Greg sonrió, preguntándose cuánto tardaría Sherlock en volver a olvidarlo.

—¿Lo borraste?—Cuestionó John caminando a la par del detective.

—¿Eh?—Lo miró distraído—¿qué?

—¡Mi segundo nombre, Sherlock! ¿Lo borraste?

El de ojos verdes se metió en el taxi que había llamado el más bajo, pensando seriamente en Dios sabe qué cosas.

—No puedo.

El doctor, desde luego, le preguntó un par de veces a qué demonios se refería durante el largo trayecto a Baker Streer, pero el otro estuvo pensando todo el camino, sin hablar en absoluto. La mente de Sherlock era incomprensible, pero John estaba casi, casi seguro de que simplemente estaba reorganizando su palacio mental. Otra vez.

Suspiró, como era ya costumbre, al ingresar en su blog y encontrar una avalancha de mensajes de mujeres extrañas que se alegraban exageradamente de la "declaración" que el rubio había publicado días atrás. Parecían más felices de lo que probablemente estarían si fuesen ellas las que tuviesen pareja. Al hacer pública tal cosa, el ex-militar esperaba mensajes un poco más negativos: amenazas de muerte y demás. Pero no se imaginó que la opinión popular sobre su persona cambiase tan rápido y de forma tan positiva. Como fuese, era bueno, extraño, pero bueno.

Luego de leer todo y no contestar nada (le llevaría una eternidad, y no tenía idea de que demonios decirles, en cualquier caso) se limitó a cerrar su laptop y escuchar un rato la melodía que su compañero, con los ojos cerrados y de forma tan elegante como siempre, producía con su amado violín. También cerró los ojos, y con una sonrisa, escuchando la dulce música y sentado en su cómodo sofá, pensó que no sería raro ni malo acabar dormido en ese preciso instante...

Demonios, no podía.

La conversación con Lestrade se repetía una y mil veces en su mente, con una precisión impropia de alguien con tan mala memoria.

"¿Cómo le llamarías a eso?"

Mierda, iba a golpear a Greg la próxima vez que lo viera. ¡No se había declarado! ¡Por supuesto que no! repasando un poco las palabras que usó tal vez sí pero... ¡No! demonios no. Decir que quieres salir con alguien no es lo mismo a decir que lo amas ni nada de eso ¿verdad?...Diablos, sí lo es. Suspiró otra vez, abriendo los ojos. Sherlock ignoró su movimiento, así que simplemente sacó su celular y escribió un rápido texto para cierto detective inspector.

"Lo llamo ser impulsivo, así lo llamo"

—Eres un virus.

—¿Disculpa?—La voz de Sherlock de repente, deteniendo su música y diciendo cosas incomprensibles es suficiente para desorientar a cualquiera.

—Eres un virus—repitió simplemente, volviendo a posicionar su violín y arco de forma correcta.

"¿Te arrepientes?" Fue la única contestación de Lestrade.

—Bien, soy un virus—respondió extrañado mirando al detective—¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso?

—Eres algo que se infiltró en mi disco duro, y no puedo quitar.

Sherlock se rindió en cuanto a tocar el violín, lo dejó en su lugar y se sentó donde siempre, mirando a John, que tecleaba en su celular un intento de respuesta para Greg, que por cierto no lo convencía.

"Porque debo recordarte que es Sherlock de quién estamos hablando" Llegó un nuevo mensaje, antes de que pudiese contestar al anterior.

—Tendrás que explicarte mejor, Sherlock.

"Creo que no me arrepiento, no sé, no estoy seguro."

—Cada absurdo, aburrido e insignificante dato que está asociado contigo, se convierte en algo que mi palacio mental se niega a eliminar.

—Bien, gracias, pero ¿Por qué?

—Porque eres un virus, John.

Volvió a mirar su celular, encontrando otro mensaje de Greg Lestrade.

"Pero, estás bien con eso ¿cierto? con estar enamorado de Sherlock"

Enamorado, rayos, qué palabra elegía usar.

—Tradúcelo Sherlock, no te entiendo—Le pidió mirándolo de reojo con cierta molestia y sintiéndose levemente estúpido.

El detective lo pensó un instante, para luego encoger los hombros distraído.

—Estoy enamorado de ti.

Dejó de teclear lo que fuese que intentaba escribir en ese instante, en aparente estado de Shock. Volvió a mirar a su compañero, finalmente de forma directa, sin alejarse de su celular.

—Disculpa ¿qué?

—Evidentemente.

Parpadeó un par de veces más, miró nuevamente su celular, a Sherlock, y al aparato una vez más.

—Oh—Logró articular—Bien.

—Ahora que está aclarado, se acabó el problema—Anunció, sorprendiendo a John, que no sabía que había un problema para empezar, y volviendo a tomar delicadamente su instrumento—Ya no necesito eliminar nada.

—Ok—Respondió por inercia, luego sacudió levemente la cabeza—No, espera ¿qué significa eso?

—¿Cómo lo diría para que tu microscópica mente lo comprenda?—John bufó, pero fue ignorado—Somos una pareja. De ésta forma, es normal no tener que eliminar nada.

—Genial—Se mordió la lengua al instante, estúpido cerebro que no lograba detener sus estúpidos impulsos de decir estupideces. Sherlock sonrió.

—Gavin tendrá muchas preguntas.

—Greg.

—Lo que sea.

Y ante el nombre del mencionado, John miró su teléfono, escribió una respuesta, sonrió, y cerró los ojos para disfrutar una vez más la hermosa melodía del violín.

"Estoy más que bien con eso, Greg"

Definitivamente, tendría muchas respuestas que dar.

 _Fin, ahora sí, de verdad._

 **Dios, ésta vez lo doy por terminado, es hasta dónde llega mi pequeña imaginación. Espero les haya gustado, en especial a rebel omega y Violette Moore, que insistieron para que continuara. Pues ahí tienen, es para ustedes, sí lo arruiné, pues perdón XD de cualquier forma, estoy bastante feliz con ésto, así que mil millones de gracias :)**


End file.
